


So Much For A Peaceful Christmas Shopping Day

by voidkitty1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, ash loves calling ppl old, i cant write men, i hope they arent too ooc, kind of, oh well, only lesbians, protective Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: “Aaaash!” Eiji practically whined, grabbing onto his sleeve. “Let’s get going, you’ve done enough!”The blond man finally seemed to take in his surroundings, including Eiji and turned back around. They shared an awkward glance at each other before looking back down at the dude on the ground.“Uhm… oops?” Ash shrugged with an out of place chuckle following.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	So Much For A Peaceful Christmas Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

> i dont fucking write men okay dont bully me djdjhs i literally only have on mlm story and its a naegami oneshot bye  
> ill be back on the tag in like a couple weeks but i need to go write my danganronpa lesbians now

It was like time had stopped for Eiji. He didn’t really register what had happened until a stinging pain started spreading on his cheek. All he remembered was talking and joking around with Ash while walking back to his car, then something had happened and now he was hurt. His bags from the store were on the grey ground, for some reason. Maybe he bumped into someone…

Yeah, that’s it! He remembers bumping into another person while walking with Ash, and the other guy must have hit him. He raised a hand to his face on instinct, cupping his cheek as the reality set in and he looked around and—

Oh… Oh no.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Ash had been yelling at some middle-aged looking guy, making quite a scene in the mall parking lot. “You fucking hit him, old man!”

 _Ah, old man,_ Eiji mused with a verbal sigh as he picked up his bags from the mall, _his go-to insult…_

“He should have been watching where he was going!” The guy defended. He was just shorter than Eiji himself, with grey hair and a very annoyed looking face. “Young people and their tendencies to forget their elders.”

“Wha— huh?” Ash looked genuinely confused at the man’s comment. He stared in awkward silence at the guy for a few uncomfortably long few moments. “Who said anything about— I just— what? I’m just trying to have a nice day out Christmas shopping with my boyfriend, and here you are, starting a goddamn fight out here!”

Eiji shook his head, taking in the _real_ reality once it set in that Ash was legitimately angry. He had to stop him before something had happened and the cops were called because he knew very well that that outcome was entirely possible.

“Ash, it’s not worth it,” the black-haired man said. “I’m alright, let’s just go, I—”

“He fucking hit you,” Ash deadpanned, not even looking back at Eiji, his eyes stuck on the glaring man.

“I... realize that.”

“And that’s unacceptable.”

Eiji sighed. There was no getting through to this man verbally.

The guy frowned. “What are you gonna do about it, boy? Yeah, I fucking hit him; he should’ve been paying attention to where he was walking!”

“You are _such_ an asshole,” Ash borderline growled. “I’ve decided that I don’t like you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, you li—”

Before anyone could stop him, Ash shot forward, pushing the guy backward as a warning. Of course, the man didn’t take it lightly, and made the horribly and terribly wrong decision of shoving Ash back as well. Although Ash didn’t move backward much, the push lit both a metaphorical and if Eiji could see, probably a physical fire in his eyes.

_God damnit, is this man insane? Does he have a death wish?_

“Ash, come _on,_ ” Eiji tried again, this time reaching out to shake Ash’s shoulder lightly. “This is getting out of hand…”

It was too late, Eiji could tell that Ash had drowned out the rest of the world. A punch was already thrown mere milliseconds after Eiji tried to coax Ash into leaving the altercation. The guy instantly fell to the ground, clutching his head and shouting obscenities at the blond man. Luckily, his head never hit the pavement, so the injuries he sustained wouldn’t be too major. That is if Ash would decide to let up.

Eiji half-expected Ash to get on the ground and continue attacking the man, but to his surprise, Ash stayed standing. He shot what seemed like a never-ending death glare downwards at the guy and kicked him in the side, smiling when he tried to muffle his cry of pain.

“Aaaash!” Eiji practically whined, grabbing onto his sleeve. “Let’s get going, you’ve done enough!”

The blond man finally seemed to take in his surroundings, including Eiji and turned back around. They shared an awkward glance at each other before looking back down at the dude on the ground.

“Uhm… oops?” Ash shrugged with an out of place chuckle following.

Loud sirens wailed throughout the evening sky, and both Ash and Eiji perked up at the sounds. The latter sighed again and grabbed ahold of the former’s hand, rushing to get him out of any lights and yanking his hood over his head.

“Sa-yo-na-ra!” he called to the man on the ground as he was being dragged away.

“You’re a mess,” Eiji grumbled as he pulled Ash along, finally reaching their car. “Get inside.”

Ash looked over his shoulder at Eiji but was met with another car, as Eiji had already gone around to the driver’s side of the car. He cursed under his breath when he looked over at a policeman helping the first guy off the now somewhat bloody ground. Ash frowned, opening the red car door, and climbing inside before anyone caught his eye.

His green eyes drifted over to Eiji, who started the engine of the car in a hurry and looked behind him to back out. Ash tilted his head over his shoulder, catching the eye of Eiji and smiling lazily.

“So much for a peaceful Christmas shopping day,” he muttered, reaching over his shoulder and poking the man on his cheek. “You’re a pretty man.”

“You literally just beat up a man,” Eiji looked away, driving out of their parking spot.

“Yeah, but he hit you! Was I supposed to just stand there and let him hurt you?”

Eiji looked over with a frown. “You could’ve handled it much better.”

“Don’t lecture me, onii-san!”

The older man blushed lightly, eyes going back to the road and focusing on only the road, ignoring the rest of Ash’s embarrassing comments to him on the way back. They were both very fortunate that no policemen followed them home.

**Author's Note:**

> angry ash  
> gonna go write some females now bye


End file.
